Continuation of the General Clinical Research Center for adult and pediatric patients at the Columbia-Presbyterian Medical Center in New York City and for adult patients at the St. Luke's/Roosevelt Hospital Center Satellite is proposed for the purpose of providing facilities for multidisciplinary intensive bedside and outpatient clinical investigation of human disease. Support is requested for 1500 "A" days (adult inpatient), 200 "A" days (St. Luke's/Roosevelt), a Core Laboratory, a computer based data management and analysis resource, and a metabolic diet kitchen (nutrition unit). The Center is designed so that acutely ill, as well as ambulatory patients can be studied. The Center provides for hospitalization of patients in a setting in which careful dietary control, skillful intensive nursing care, and precise collection of urine, stool and blood specimens, as well as other special procedures, can be carried out. Qualified faculty members of the clinical and basic science departments of the College of Physicians and Surgeons of Columbia University will study clinical problems which embrace most of the major fields of clinical investigation. Although the primary purpose of the facility is concerned with human research, it also provides unusual opportunities for undergraduate and postgraduate training in clinical investigation. Major research activities include: lipid and lipoprotein metabolism, congestive heart failure, atherosclerosis in children and adults, cardiac arrhythmias, AIDS, Alzheimer's disease and other dementias, Parkinson's disease (fetal tissue transplant), stroke, hyperparathyroidism, osteoporosis and other metabolic bone disorders, gene therapy in cancer, ovarian cancer, prostate cancer, mitochondrial encephalomyopathies and mental retardation, obesity, substance abuse/cocaine metabolism, infant nutrition and energy intake, thrombosis, geriatrics/aging, movement disorders, psoriasis, orthopedics, reproductive medicine, attention deficit disorders in children, cardiac denervation and psychophysiological activity, the effects of maternal substance abuse on child development, epidemiology, and obesity and diabetes.